My Apprentice's Slave
by jaket1
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is captured by Darth Vader and taken to the Emperor for questioning. It is there that his fate is decided, a fate which will turn the Jedi Master's life upside down and lead him down a path he desperately doesn't want to take. Majorly AU.


Prologue

**Prologue**

"Well done my apprentice. You did well to bring him to me. Unfortunately he won't say anything, even after torture. I want the locations of the remaining Jedi. He must know where they are. He simply must. If he doesn't talk soon, I will kill him. And it won't be pretty," a familiar voice said.

"You want to kill him? Surely we can use him to our advantage?" a second familiar voice asked.

"Use him for what exactly? He would just become an unnecessary mouth to feed. Besides, he is a Jedi, and all Jedi must die. It is Imperial Law now," the first voice stated.

He could hear the voices clearly, but could not see them. His eyes were closed, and he realised he was lying on his chest on a concrete floor. As his sense began to return to him, he tasted dry blood on his teeth, and felt it in his hair and beard as he ran a hand over his face and through his hair. His eyes fluttered open slowly. He was in a dark room, with the only light coming from behind him, where the two voices had come from.

He used his hands to push himself up. His arms ached as he did so, and with a great effort he managed to turn himself over so he was lying on his back. His body ached all over. He looked at his robes with blurred vision to find that they were covered in dry blood and dirt. There were tears everywhere on his robes, and his boots were battered and wearing away. He pushed himself backwards until his back was pressed up against a wall. It was only when he rested his head on the wall that he realised his head was throbbing.

The words spoken by the two familiar voices rang through his mind as he tried to identify the men who had spoken them. The second voice was more familiar than the first, but Obi-Wan was too dazed to recognise it. His memory came flooding back, memories of the Jedi Temple, his life as a Padawan and his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Next came Qui-Gon's death at the hands of Darth Maul, becoming a Knight and taking Anakin as his apprentice. Then memories of Anakin growing from a boy into a man came to him. Even in his weak state he managed to smile.

Then the events on Geonosis replayed in his mind. So many Jedi had died that day at the hands of Count Dooku. The many battles he had taken part in also replayed themselves. Anakin becoming a Knight was one of his fondest memories. Then came the dark times. The rescue of the Chancellor and the death of Count Dooku. The destruction of General Grievous. He remembered watching Anakin slaughter Jedi old and young on the security recordings. And finally he remembered the events of Mustafar. Obi-Wan refused to fight Anakin, the boy who he had trained since the age of nine. The new Sith Apprentice couldn't bring himself to kill his former Master, the man who had taught him practically everything he knew. The new Sith Apprentice was the second voice, and the first had to be his new Master, the Emperor.

Instead, he had taken Obi-Wan prisoner and brought him to the new Emperor for questioning. Obi-Wan had hoped he would never have to see Palpatine ever again. He was questioned, beaten and tortured. He had been pushed to the very limits of his pain threshold, and his mind had been pushed to the point of insanity. And yet he was still the sane Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the _Old_ Republic. He was now expecting the Dark Lord of the Sith to brutally murder him. He was expecting the Dark Lord of the Sith to enjoy watching a broken down Jedi squirm and scream as he lived out his last and very painful moments.

Anakin, now known as the terrifying Dark Vader, entered Obi-Wan's holding cell, followed by the Emperor. Obi-Wan winced as he looked into his former Padawan's face and saw the scar that ran all the way down the left side of his face. He had done that to him on Mustafar, and he had regretted it ever since. Vader crossed his arms and breathed out heavily. The Emperor did not look happy. Obi-Wan thought it was because he had not been successful in his attempt to extract information from his prisoner.

"We have come to a decision regarding your fate Kenobi. You will not be killed." Sidious almost choked on his second sentence. Obi-Wan let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"What is to… become of… me?" he asked between breaths. His ribs cried out in pain as he spoke. He suspected he had broken at least four of them.

"You will become a slave. More specifically, you will become Lord Vader's slave. You will go with him wherever he goes, you will follow his orders whatever they may be and if you do not, the punishment is death," Sidious snarled.

_Oh dear,_ Obi-Wan thought. It certainly wasn't what he had been expecting.

"I have given my apprentice a new mission. You will go with him as his servant all over the galaxy as he hunts out and destroys the remaining Jedi." Sidious smiled at this, savouring the thought of Kenobi being forced to watch as comrade after comrade was murdered by Vader.

Obi-Wan cursed under his breath. Being his former apprentice's slave was not the fate he had anticipated. He thought it was a lenient punishment from a Sith Lord. He should have known it would not be that simple.

_It's ironic that the man I trained and fought alongside for thirteen years, the man who used to call me Master, the man who wanted to free the slaves on Tatooine is now the man who I will have to call Master, and is now the man who has become a slave owner himself_, Obi-Wan thought bitterly as he resigned himself to becoming his former apprentice's slave.

**Authors' Note: **Well, I came up with this idea while I was sitting down writing the next chapter of my other fan fic, Redemption. It is a lightsaber duel chapter, and I wasn't happy with it at all. So, I took a break from writing that chapter (which I have now deleted and will start writing all over again soon) and I got an idea for a new fan fic. I couldn't write the lightsaber duel with this idea in my head, so I decided to write a prologue and see where it goes from there. I am rather pleased with it, I have to say.

Please write a small review telling me what you like or what you don't like and things I can improve on. If I get constructive criticism, I can write better and as a result this story will get better. Enjoy the prologue, hit me up with a review if you can and stick around for more.


End file.
